Noite de Natal
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Kai e Tyson, tiveram uma discussão feia. a época natalicia aproxima-se. Será possivel que os Bladebreakers estejam juntos? Será que A Magia do Natal entra em acção? Azevinho, prendas, Pai Natal e muito mais


Olá olá!

Eu sei que vai um pouco atrasado a publicação da one-shot de Natal, mas agora sim, está como eu quero. Não saiu nada como o planeado.

Espero que gostem e claro que o vosso Natal tenha sido fantástico.

Boa leitura.

 **Dedicado:** à Ana Haika, Xia M. todas as fãs de Beyblade.

 **Disclaimer.** Beyblade não me pertence mas sim a Aoki Takao. Sakura Shinohara e família, pertencem-me.

 **Titulo** : Noite de Natal

* * *

Tyson e Kai tinham discutido em Outubro. Todos pensavam que em questão de horas, ou no máximo dias, estaria a desavença resolvida.

* * *

 _Não podiam estar mais enganados._

* * *

Os Bladebreakers, tentaram descobrir o motivo da discussão, através de Tyson. Este não quis revelar o motivo e de forma ardilosa, desviava o assunto. Kai tinha regressado à sua terra natal e contactá-lo estava igualmente difícil.

O tempo foi passando, e a brisa gelada, anunciava o tempo característico de Dezembro e nenhum dos dois resolveu a questão.

Ryu Granger notou que a desavença, estava a perturbar toda a equipa e ainda mais, o Natal que se aproximava. Max e Kenny, estavam em pulgas a organizar o dia de Natal da equipa. Mas sem Kai, não era a mesma coisa.

Em conversa com Sr. Dikinson chegaram à conclusão que o que quer que fosse, que os tivesse afastado teria que partir deles, para resolver.

Contudo, Ryu estava desejoso para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Aquele ambiente todo mexia-lhe com o sistema nervoso. Tyson andava mais irrequieto que o habitual. Ryu tentou que Sakura falasse, que chamasse o neto à razão, mas era uma missão sem grande sucesso. Percebia que a ela, também afetava aquela situação. Kenny, que era um pequeno génio, já tinha usado algumas estratégias para fazer Tyson falar, mas nada parecia fazer efeito.

* * *

 _O que poderia ter causado tamanha rixa entre os dois?_

* * *

Largou a sua katana de treino e dirigiu-se ao quarto do neto. O velhote bateu à porta, obtendo um " _quem é?"_ e Ryu entrou sem se identificar. O olhar curioso do neto prendeu-se nele.

\- Avô!

\- Olá baixinho! O que andas aprontando desta vez?

\- Lendo os mangás e mais tarde treino Beyblade com a malta. – respondeu de forma entusiástica. Contudo, o avô conhecia o seu neto de ginjeira.

\- São os mangás que a Sakura te emprestou?

\- Sim avô. Ela vem hoje cá a casa e assim já lhes devolvo. – informou Tyson.

Ryu sentou-se no chão, na posição flor de lótus. Tyson revirou os olhos. Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Uma vez mais, ele tentava perceber o motivo da discussão.

\- Avô… a verdade é que

\- Não importa baixinho! Ouve-me bem! É normal amigos discutirem. Agora passarem semanas amuados é coisa de criança. Trata de resolver isso, de maneira civilizada. – Ryu levantou-se devagar, alongou-se um pouco e saiu do quarto do neto.

\- Como se fosse fácil falar com o senhor simpatia ! – barafustou Tyson, deitando-se no chão.

Tinha sido uma briga idiota. Tyson conseguia admitir essa parte, mas, Kai não facilitava em nada.

Um suspirou saiu-lhe pelos lábios. Agarrou no seu Dragoon. " _o que fazemos agora?"._ Apenas um brilho, foi o que ele obteve de resposta.

\- Ora bolas Dragoon! – espirrou Tyson, levantando-se para agarrar no telemóvel.

Nos dias seguintes, as chamadas de Tyson, invadiam o ecrã do telemóvel de Kai, como se de um vírus se tratasse. Chamadas… emails…. Mensagens de texto… tudo foi utilizado para captar atenção do russo.

Contagem decrescente para o dia de Natal. O rapaz do boné parecia já ter colocado para trás das costas, o motivo da briga. Porém Kai Hiwatari, não estava disposto a regressar. Por muito que gostasse e desfrutasse da companhia dos amigos, percebeu que necessitava de um tempo a sós. Analisar algumas coisas que ele próprio não entendia bem o que significavam. E esse silêncio estava a _saber-lhe_ tanto.

Estava ele sentado no sofá, à frente da lareira, quando pela enésima vez no dia o vibrar do _smartphone_ incomodou os seus pensamentos. Revirou o olhar e atendeu a chamada. Não se pronunciou. Contava com a gritaria de Tyson mas não foi nada disso que aconteceu. Afastou o ecrã e reparou que estava de facto a contabilizar o tempo. Tornou a encostar o diapositivo à orelha.

\- Hey malta! O que vamos arranjar para o Kai? Já têm alguma ideia? – ecoou ao longe a voz de Max.

\- Uma medalha do Mr. Simpatia da equipa! – resfolegou Tyson. – AI! – alguém tinha dado um safanão. – O que é? Não pediram ideias?

\- Mas é com cada uma! – recriminou Kenny. – Ray, alguma sugestão?

\- Bem… o Kai pode ter tudo o que quiser… a verdade é essa… - confessou o chinês.

\- E que tal uma passagem de avião? O Kai não está na Rússia? Porque não o vamos visitar? – sugeriu uma voz feminina que encontrava-se perto do telemóvel. Kai tornou afastar o diapositivo. Aquilo era o número de Tyson, porque estava _ela_ a ligar?

\- Boa ideia Sakura! Podíamos pedir ao Sr. Dikinson o dinheiro para as passagens – exclamou Tyson, ouvindo Kenny a justificar algo. Os risos abafados de Ray, Max, do avô Ryu e do Daichi foram-se distanciando.

\- Hey Kai… desculpa … - começou Sakura, num tom envergonhado. – não estava à espera que atendesses mas, ainda bem que o fizeste. Eu não sei o que se passou para vocês brigarem mas… o Tyson está arrependido…. E gostaríamos – fez uma breve pausa – não… _fazemos_ questão de estares cá na noite de Natal. – engoliu em seco – _por favor?-_ inspirou fundo e continuou _-_ a Noite de Natal é para passar em família. E eles são a _tua._

O Russo quedou-se apenas ouvir. Fico preso no _"por favor"_. Não sabia o que responder. O silêncio instaurou-se na linha telefónica.

\- Conto contigo, Kai. – sussurrou Sakura, aguardando mais um pouco antes de desligar.

Ela esperava que o russo falasse alguma coisa, contudo, sabia que Kai Hiwatari não era o rapaz mais falador à face da terra. Quando desligou o telemóvel, tinha os olhos de Tyson pregados nela.

\- O que fazes com o meu telemóvel? – inqueriu confuso.

\- Desculpa? Este é o meu.

Os telemóveis eram iguais e Tyson não deu pela diferença. Assim que ela pode, devolveu-lhe, discretamente o telemóvel de Tyson.

À noite, quando todos tinham ido para casa, Tyson agarrou no telemóvel para tentar falar com o amigo. Para o seu espanto, o telefone de Kai estava desligado. Ia para o _voicemail._ Tyson suspirou falando para Dragoon. " _Pronto… desisto! Meti a pata na poça desta vez!_ "

Dragoon brilhou. Uma mensagem surgiu. Pertencia a Sakura. Tyson ficou confuso, após ler o que amiga tinha contado. Decidiu verificar as mensagens e chamadas. Arregalou os olhos. Ele não tinha feito metade das chamadas nem enviado aquelas mensagens todas a Kai. O japonês ligou a Sakura.

\- Qual foi exactamente a tua ideia? O Kai não vem! – resmungou Tyson, mal amiga atendeu o telemóvel.

\- Tyson… não sejas assim! Vocês vão se entender! Eu simplesmente, achei que podia ajudar-te, então insisti um pouco mais do que tu. E desculpa, não devia de o ter feito sem a tua autorização.

\- Para a próxima avisa-me, por favor…

\- Prometido. – o silêncio dominou por um pouco. – Tyson?

\- Sim?

\- Feliz Natal. – o japonês olhou para o relógio. Já passava da meia-noite.

\- Feliz Natal. – retribuiu o rapaz com um sorriso.

* * *

 _Dia 25 Dezembro. Pelas 18horas._

 _Dojo do avô Granger._

* * *

Dra. Judy, Sakura, Mariah, Emily, ajudavam nos preparativos de Natal. A mãe de Sakura, ajudava na parte da culinária, perfumando a casa com odores de canela e citrinos.

Max, Ray, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny tinham convidado alguns amigos e rivais de beyblade. Apenas os _White Tigers_ e os _All Stars_ , compareceram.

Sakura desviava, sempre que lhe era possível, o olhar para o relógio. Apertava-lhe o coração, cada segundo que passava. Ela queria acreditar que Kai chegaria a tempo, no entanto, sabia que teria de respeitar a decisão dele, fosse qual fosse. Como isso afetaria os restantes membros, ela não fazia ideia.

Sr. Dikinson chegou, vestido de pai natal, trazendo um saco enorme de presentes, descansando-o na árvore de Natal. Mais tarde abririam as prendas.

* * *

 _21h 07 minutos_

* * *

Sakura estava no beiral da porta, com um sobretudo grosso e cachecol à volta do pescoço. Não que estivesse muito frio mas, gostava da sensação de aconchego.

\- Sakura! – chamou Mariah, aparecendo um pouco na porta – Anda lá. É hora de Jantar. – espirrou. – Está um gelo! Sai daí antes que adoeças, rapariga!

\- Já vou Mariah. – respondeu exibindo o seu melhor sorriso.

O fechar da porta entortou o arranjo de azevinho. Sakura abanou a cabeça, subiu a uma cadeira e decidiu endireitar.

Estava perdida, nos detalhes do verde e do vermelho, da planta, que não percebeu que alguém tinha chegado, e a porta estava abrir-se, abanando a cadeira. Sakura desequilibrou-se um pouco, apoiando-se a tempo e os picos do azevinho entranharam-se na mão esquerda.

O rubor invadiu-lhe como uma onda de calor. Estava de caras com Kai Hiwatari e de azevinho na mão. O russo fitou-a.

\- Fiz estes quilómetros todos para me barrares a entrada? – falou num sussurro Kai, surpreendendo Sakura.

\- Olha só os meus modos – comentou atrapalhada. Quando ia afastar a cadeira, ela apercebeu-se que o azevinho estava na mão. Aquilo começava a magoar realmente. E a ideia cliché dos filmes românticos, invadiu-lhe, ruborizando-a ao máximo, assemelhando-se a uma caldeira.

Kai afastou a cadeira e trancou a porta. Tirou o casaco e colocou a mala de viagem num canto. Ele reparou que ela continuava petrificada. Deu dois passos largos e agarrou na mão de Sakura, retirando devagarinho o azevinho.

A viagem tinha sido longa, turbulenta, cheia de passageiros, com birras de crianças. Apanhar um táxi, foi um pandemónio, mas lá conseguiu um. Teve que o dividir mas chegou ao seu destino a horas. Para ela estar petrificada à frente dele.

Colocou as mãos no rosto avermelhado dela, abraçou-a. Ela acabou por fazer o mesmo. Sentiu pequenas gotas a cair no ombro.

* * *

" _Feliz Natal Kai_ "

* * *

O ecoar daquelas palavras, só lhe apeteceu fazer uma coisa, para espanto de Sakura.

* * *

Terminou!

Então? O que acharam?

Qual terá sido o motivo da briga de Kai e Tyson? Não faço a mínima ideia xD

O que Kai fez no final? Isso sim, será segredo de estado (mas não acho muito difícil de adivinhar).

Bem... esta one-shot estava para ser uma versão de "sozinho em casa" mas… acabou saindo um pouco mais para o romântico. Bem… não deixa de ser a magia do Natal!

Obrigada a todos que têm acompanhado nesta jornada! Que 2017 traga inspiração para mais one-shots e fanfics e claro, que o amor por este anime lindo se mantenha.

Let it Rip!

Até à próxima actualização.


End file.
